BEHIND THE SCENES OF TRANSFORMERS! CHAP 1
by Skyswift Prime
Summary: Ever wonder how your favorite actors or characters may act like in real life! Well you came to the right place! Megatron is up to no good as usual. Optimus is ignoring him, Vincent is dabbing, Jessica is emo, Nicole is just there for no reason and Mariam? (Skyswift) She's just goin' ham and cheese in every chapter! And if you wanna read 'bout it, then read dis!
1. Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE FIRST SCENE OF THE DAY:

"We shall conquer Earth!" Megatron yelled as he ferociously pounded his fist on Starscream's face.

"Ow..." Starscream said as he cautiously stood his ground.

"Okay and cut!" the director yelled.

"Mkay that was good just find something else to pound your fist on Megatron." the director thoughtfully said as he checked his clipboard which had the script on it.

"Hey nice job Lord Buckethead!" Wheeljack said as he friendly hit him in the back.

"My name is Megatron Lord Megatron!" Megatron yelled as he picked the mech up and threw him across the set.

"Uh no it's Megatronus." Skyswift or known by her human name Mariam said.

"Will you shut up?" Starscream said as he made a highly disgusted face at Mariam.

But she just ignored the fact Starscream hated when she talked though in real life they kinda got along pretty well.

"Okay so I'll meet after an hour on the set be sure to rehearse your parts!" the director said before starting to chow down a subway sandwich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SHOW TIME!:

"This is the most dumbest script ever!" Mariam yelled as she threw the script to the ground.

"Ya you got that right. I mean look at it fight fight, fight, fight, and more fight!" Jessica sighed as she circled her finger around the table.

"Okay guys 2 minutes till airtime!" the director happily yelled.

"Hey why do we have to play the part of a distressed Autobot Femmes?!" Mariam and Arcee screamed.

"Hey no offense but humans suck at making or doing entertainment." Optimus glumly said as he put a servo on his head.

"Don't worry. Humans aren't that great." Vincent replied.

"See! I told you humans suck!" Starscream yelled as he hopped from one place to another.

"Shut up Starscream! I for one like my part as the conqueror and evil lord!" Megatron said while he practiced his lines.

"Easy for you to say! All you have to do is kill and kill and more kill!" Smokescreen shot back rolling his eyes.

Mariam nodded "Ya aren't you kinda bored of being same old creepy not badass Megatron?"

"Hey I am too badass! But you're right it's kind of boring and not amusing!" Megatron huffed.

"Okay people showtime!" the director yelled into the megaphone.

"I am Megatron ruler of-" Megatron began to say before he got cut off.

"Megatron that is the worst acting I have ever seen!" the director yelled.

"Uh oh, this ain't gonna be good, everybody take cover!" The Autobots and humans yelled as they ran like headless chickens.

"What did you just say?!" Megatron screeched.

"Okay you need to work on your..." the director said before looking up and making a terrified face.

"SWEET HOME ALABAMA WHAT THE HELL?! I'M SORRY!" the director yelled and dropped his megaphone running around while being pursued by you know who.

"*SIGH* Megatron will never change his ways will he?" Ratchet sighed and said.

"Nope. Oh well. Someone should put a tag on Megatron's face saying 'WARNING: DO NOT TEMPT IT!'" Mariam said as she watched Megatron pursuing after the director.

"Yup I agree." Optimus said as he positioned himself next to Mariam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

GETTIN' READY:

"OKAY GUYS! TODAY WE REALEASE OUR FIRST MOVIE! GET READY 'CAUSE IN A HLAF AN OUR OR SO WE'LL BE ON THE RED CARPET!" the director happily boomed into the megaphone.

"Uh guys? Everyone is outside except Knockout and Megatron. WHERE ARE THEY?!" Mariam panicked.

"I thinks they're in the dressing room? I thought I saw Megatron getting a wax by Knockout." Arcee said staring at the ceiling.

"That explains why you guys look shiny." Mariam murmured thoughtfully.

"WE ARE HERE AND ARE FAB-U-LOUS!" Knockout, Starscream, and Megatron cheerfully exclaimed.

"Haha! hashtag PewDiePie reference!" Vincent and Jessica said.

"Uh where is Optimus at?" Smokescreen asked.

"Uh Optimus told me to tell you all he was gonna be a bit late." Megatron said as if he was reading off a paper.

"Uh okay then! We'll be off then I hope Optimus will show up soon." Mariam and the others said as they all exited the room.

"HEHEHE!" Megatron giggled as they all headed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MEANWHILE IN THE BASEMENT WHERE PROPS ARE KEPT:

"HELP HELP HELP!" Optimus shouted though no one was around but his echoes.

"Urgh that imbisil MEGATRON!" Optimus boomed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WeLl GuYs I HoPeD YoU LiKeD ThAt AnD PlEaSe FoLlOw AlSo Pm Me FoR AnY SuGgEsTiOnS Or AnYThInG! :P WeLl TiLl NeXt TiMe! T.F.L!


	2. Chapter 2

12:00 MIDNIGHT:

"Wow that was some party!" Mariam said as she woozily walked back into the palace halls.

"You can say that again!" Vincent, Jessica, and Nicole said.

"Well 'night guys!" Mariam yawned walking away from the grand hall.

"Uh Mariam!" Vincent yelled after her.

"YA?!" She yelled back without turning.

"Doesn't this prop go in the basement?" Vincent yelled once more.

"Ya I made that balloon pop behind Starscream's back!" She yelled back.

"NO! THE PROP!" Vincent screamed at Mariam.

"Oh that. I'll put it away you guys go sleep." Mariam lazily said rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Ya ok. Remember tomorrow the reporter is gonna be coming." Nicole said walking off.

"Mm hmm." Mariam nodded then left.

PROP ROOM:

"Well this is where Megatron crossed the line! When I return he'll be in for it!" Optimus screeched still squiggling around all tied up.

"God i'm so tired." Mariam said walking down the stairs to the basement.

'Huh was that Mariam? That has to be her!' Optimus thought.

So he yelled "MARIAM!"

"Huh what?! Optimus is that you?" Mariam yelled back.

"Down here!" he shouted when she got near.

"I see you!" she said waving back.

"Mind untying me first?" he asked.

"Oh right sorry." she quickly said untying him.

"So why are you down here? We were waiting for you at the Red Carpet the entire time. But you were no show." she stated.

"Megatron kidnapped me sort of he just put e to sleep for a while then tied me up and brought me here." Optimus explained.

"Well he told us that you were gonna come a bit late." she replied.

"He lied. I guess even after being evil he still wants to be in first place...in everything!" he sarcastically said.

"Oh well let's go back." Mariam said.

THE NEXT DAY:

Mariam had gotten frantic texts from all of her friends; Vincent, Nicole, and Jessica.

Vincent: Uh Mariam better come quick!

You: Why what?

Vincent: The reporter just called and said

she's on her way.

You: OH CRAP! ON MY WAY!

Vincent: Okay hurry! We're all ready and the

Autobots are too.

 _SEND MESSAGE_ ^ SEND^

She quickly scrambled out of her bed and got dressed in a formal dress. Not to fancy not too immature just right!

QUICKLY GETTING SOME BREAKFAST AND BRUSHING HER TEETH:

"Okay she's here! Everyone...DON'T SHIT YOUR PANTS!" Vincent warned.

"Uh I think I have to!" Nicole said putting her hands under her uh...YOU KNOW WHAT!

"Okay she's at the front door! Imma go get 'er!" Vincent scrambled like a chicken before running away.

"Oh hi, Miss. Shayan." Vincent said as he looked at the young reporter.

'OH MY GOD! SHE COULD MY FUTURE WIFE!' Vincent thought gazing at her chestnut hair.

"Perv...!" Jessica silently huffed and crossed her arms.

"Okay-Oh hi Miss. Prime." Shayan, the reporter greeted.

"Oh here sit." Mariam said motioning at a grand small chair.

Shayan just stared behind Mariam's back and her face turned white.

"I'M OUTTA HERE! THIS PLACE IS CRAZY!" Shyana yelled dropping her stuff and running away with her long chestnut hair trailing behind her.

"Huh?" Mariam said.

"Um look behind you...!" Her friends said pointing behind her and scooting back.

"Uh-" she began to reply before she saw the ruckus.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL MOTHERFU-" Mariam yelled as she stared in horror.

"YOU PIECE OF SCRAP METAL SHIT!" Optimus screeched at Megatron.

"YOU F-ING ASSHOLE!" Megatron screeched back.

"Oh great! Just when you thought something would go great it didn't!" Everyone said facepalming themselves.

Then Megatron and Optimus rolled across the hallway, leaving behind a pile of mess!

"Get your brooms ready ladies! It's cleanin' time!" Vincent sarcastically said.

"I'm not done just yet!" Mariam said curling up her fists, and clicking her Autobot pendant.

She transformed and did a power march toward the two Mechs and grabbed them by their backs.

"Megatron!" She yelled throwing him at least over a mountain! That is no lie!

"I'm not finished with you!" She yelled flying over the mountain and beating him to the core.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW!" He groaned in pain.

"You earned it small fry!" she said ripping out his left wing.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed in agony.

"Does she seem to be losing it?" Everyone said amongst themselves.

"A bit, yeah." someone replied.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she screamed.

"OH SHISH KABABS! EVERYONE HIDE THEIR KIDS, HIDE YOUR WIVES CAUSE SHE ANGRY AS A BULL!" Nicole added running away with the others like a headless chicken.

"Oh my damn!" Knockout said widening his eyes when she marched over with a well "mean" expression.

"NO WONDER YOUR NAME IS KNOCKOUT! GET K.O'ed!" she said beating him and least ruining some of his limbs.

"FIX THAT DOC!" she yelled.

"WOW!" Everyone gazed as they saw the "ahem" bad side of Knockout.

"Am I still handsome?" Knockout said creepily saying like a witch.

"OH SHIT! HE LOST HIS LEFT EYEBALL!" Jessica said pointing at his left eye.

* * *

Well guys I hope you enjoyed that and favorite follow and all that good stuff! And till next time! P.S I had to write a little chapter for this one because hey I didn't have enough time! Naruto was calling me! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so last week might've turned out badly but maybe today won't be? Cause today is Mariam's birthday!

 **PARTY PLANNINGS:**

"Okay, so Mariam wakes up around 11:00 when she's on her off day, which is today, so we have four hours to plan the party!" Vincent told everyone.

"Why am I here again?" Nicole lazily said.

"To plan the party you dodo." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so...Wait where are the Autobots?" Vincent asked looking around.

"Probably off getting a surgery. I mean those wounds Mariam gave them were brutal." Nicole shrugged in response.

"Yeah, talk about brutality." Vincent scoffed.

"Anyway, back to the plan, we'll be-" Vincent began explaining but a scream interrupted him.

"WHAT IN ALPHA TRION'S BEARD IS GOING ON?!" Megatron screamed.

"Huh? Oh you guys finally woke up." Nicole sighed.

"After a dangerous surgery we finally woke up anyway what we up to?" Knockout asked.

"Getting Mari's birthday planning ready." Jessica replied.

"I don't think she deserves a party at all...that bitch." Megatron grunted.

"You're lucky she isn't awake, or else she could've given you a falcon punch all the way back to Cybertron!" Vincent said.

"Anyway, Optimus!" Nicole shouted.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Get this Birthday banner up there please." she said, handing him a gigantic birthday banner.

He shrugged and pinned the banner up above the throne Mariam usually pondered on.

"Okay, lets, get, COOKING!" Vincent shouted, whipping up a whisk.

After three hours, the food and preparation was ready.

"Okay, so the cake needs to be in the center of the room right?" Nicole asked, toppling over some party décor.

"Yep, now over to the right, no to the left, nope nope! To the center!-" Smokescreen ordering Nicole around.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! IS THIS ALRIGHT?" Nicole yelled in frustration.

"Uh yeah." Smokescreen nodded.

 **ONE ETERNITY LATER:**

"Alright, everyone hide! Imma go knock at her door then run down the stairs and hide, and she'll come out, then we scream surprise alright?" Vincent explained, as the guests were already arriving.

They all replied, "Yep!"

"Okay hide!" he shouted quietly tip toeing up the stairs to her bedroom door.

He quickly knocked then swiftly sprinted downstairs and hid.

Mariam peered from the corner, "Hello?"

It seemed creepy and eerily quiet because the lights were turned off.

"YO THIS SOME CREEPY SHIT! HURRY UP AND ANSWER!" Mariam shouted.

Megatron rolled his optics, "What a dumbass..."

"Who the fuck said that?!" she shouted.

Optimus grabbed Megatron's head and pulled him back.

As big as Megatron was, his giant legs kicked the some of the décor and the presents went everywhere!

Mariama shrieked and started shaking in fear.

"SON OF A BITCH BETTER COME OUT IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" she shrieked.

Jessica groaned, Nicole shook her head, and the rest face-palmed themselves.

Starscream snickered like crazy, "Being the next Prime?! HA! She better fix her brain first if she's gonna be a Prime!"

At that he did it, she came stomping down and...

"SWEET SUGAR OF JESUS! RUN! HER ANGER IS ON FLEEK!" some people yelled, running the heck in every direction.

"HIDE YO KIDS, HIDE YO WIVES, THIS IS OBVIOSULY NO RAPER, THIS IS SOME MESSED UP SHIT!" screamed Smokescreen, when he saw her walking eerily towards her.

Optimus went angry bot on Megabuckethead and they chased each other around the ginormous cake.

Mariam ran around with a sword in one hand trying to smash every one to bits.

Her friends just looked in failure, "Wow, not even millions of Naruto's, Rasengans, Chidoris, or anything else can help!"

"Some birthday, she turned what like 20 today, not even acting like an adult..." Nicole sighed.

At that, Mariam turned at came running like an angry bull.

"YOU DUMB FUCK! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!" Vincent screamed.

Being pursued by Mariam, Nicole shouted, "HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT SHE'D HEAR ME?!"

Next thing you know, cake was toppled over and splattered everywhere!

Everyone froze once the cake him them.

Mariam licked a piece of cake of her arm, "Nice job with the cake guys."

"Yeah, Vincent made it it's good huh?" Nicole asked.

"I used extra extra milk chocolate, you like chocolate right?" Vincent asked, wiping cake off his eyes.

She nodded, "Though it could use a bit more of the uh frosting."

Suddenly, every guest came running back, licking the cake and food off the floor, jamming out to rap and stuff.

"This was the best party, legit, no lie." they said.

"Yeah, funny, great. awesome, you name it!" everyone else agreed.

"Oh Primus! MOVE BITCH GET OUT THE WAY!" Knockout yelled, gliding across the floor, almost squishing the tiny humans to bits.

Everyone laughed, moving out of his way.

"Yeah, this was one BIG surprise! Not like any other!" Mariam chuckled.

"Ya think? I didn't know your ass would be angered by what I said, no offense but you're a wuss." Megatron said, rolling his optics.

Putting on a sinister smile, Mariam stabbed the sword in his...um...balls?

"SWEET MOTHER OF PRIMUS! MY CUBIC BALLS! HOW'S YOU KNOW?!" Megatron screamed, holding his Adam's Apple.

Still smiling she bit on a piece of cake and laughed.

Knockout looked in disgust, "I'm so NOT fixing that!"

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that. You fixing up Megatron would be gay enough for the internet once I posted it." Ratchet sighed. (BTW not offending any gay or lesbian person out der k? I'm all right with y'all.)

"Wow...jus- jus- woooow...you're weird Ratchet." Jessica said, squirming in disgust.

"What huh?! I didn't steal Optimus's underwear and sniff it last night!" Ratchet shouted.

"My life or my friends never cease to get weirder by the minute...though I enjoy it." Mariam groaned and smiled.

* * *

And that is all! I know this may be a weird series but HEY! It's behind the scenes of Transformers! Whatcha expect?! Anyway, please review, favorite and all that good stuff! SEEEEEEE YAAAAAAA!

Megatron: Shut the fuck up!

Me: *RUNS AFTER MEGATRON*


End file.
